If You Love Him
by Kuriko-love
Summary: The lyrics of a random song sent by Nagisa touch Makoto deeply, and it's the push he needs to confess everything to Haruka. However, what he sees Haruka doing isn't quite what he expected. Multi-chapter. MakoHaru and RinHaru. (And NagiRei) M for a reason. Romance in later chapters. Reviews please.
1. Watch me Weep

**Notes: **Apologies if this title has already been used! I based it off a song, If You Love Her, by To Be Frank. Some of the lyrics have been included in the first chapter. But yes! I'm back. I will eventually write out a second chapter for my other, more smutty fic, but for now this has priority because reasons.

I'm sorry this is so short, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add! This **will** eventually get to the M-rate that I've labelled it as, but it wont be until the later chapters. It will also end MakoHaru, don't worry. (I do ship RinHaru too but.. Not as much)

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to KyoAni~ Only the plot is really mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Watch Me Weep**

A sigh filled a certain brunet's room late on a Sunday evening. Makoto to be exact. He was perched on the edge of his bed, head propped up with his left arm and his gorgeous green eyes fixated on the ceiling. Thoughts of his friends swam around his mind, some appearing clearer than others, though Haru was the one to dominate, popping up frequently, each time causing Makoto's lips to twitch into a slight smile.

Just as the male's lids began to feel heavy and droop, his phone buzzed on the desk. It shook him out of his light doze.

"Mmnngh..? Why would someone..." Makoto didn't bother finishing the question, assuming it was either Haru possibly freaking out about the current heatwave causing water levels to be low, taps not always working. Either that, or Nagisa. The brunet's stomach dropped at the thought. Whatever idea that blond had, Makoto was sure he would end up regretting it.

However, as the swimmer flipped up his phone and read the message, even though it was from Nagisa it was... different. It contained the name of an English song. Nothing else, just a song name and artist. Makoto's English wasn't exactly perfect, but he could grasp the general idea of the words to get the rough meaning.

After a long, drawn out yawn, Makoto looked up the song on his computer and, making sure the volume was on low, pulled up a lyric video and listened.

Minutes later, and Makoto's mouth was hanging open. The lyrics. He couldn't understand fully, and the song was clearly about a woman, but they_ spoke_ to him.

_I've been trying to tell you how I feel, for quite some time._

The brunet swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Trying to work out if this is real, for quite some time._

He had to tell Haru.

_Why don't you just lay down next to me? _

Makoto jumped up off his chair with newly found determination. The feelings had been there for years – as far back as the male could remember – but Haru had always seemed to be uninterested. That, or was just too oblivious to even notice Makoto's subtle hints.

_Why don't you just lay down next to me, while I speak..._

After mumbling a quick "going to check on Haru" to his slightly confused parents, Makoto bolted out of the house, his lips curving into a wide smile. The swimmer's hard, loud footsteps echoed throughout the small district as he ran up the steps, two at a time. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest as it threatened to burst out. His breathing had started to turn rough and uneven.

_Listen to the birds and the sea, washing over you and me._

Within what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few minutes, Makoto was outside Haruka's place, panting from the sprinting. If anyone had seen him, they would have probably thought he was some crazy pedophile with the grin plastered on his face. But nothing mattered. After years of hiding away his feelings and secretly 'letting go' at night when he knew no one would hear, Makoto was going to confess. He was going to spill out all his feelings, and Haru was going to accept them. There were muffled noises emanating from the building but right now, Makoto couldn't care less. He was psyching himself up, readying his mind for what he was about to do.

Until...

"Ngh... More"

Makoto's chest tightened. Was that... Haru? He heard it again. _No, Makoto. Stay brave, he might just be... Dreaming. Yeah, he's dreaming._ With the happiness still managing to stay above all the negative feelings threatening to push their way up, Makoto slowly opened the door.

_Washing over you and me... while I weep._

Makoto felt his world begin to crumble away as his eyes were glued to the scene playing out in front of him. Haru was... being pinned up against the wall.

Sharp, desperate gasps were escaping the parted lips of the blue-eyed swimmer as another male nipped at his exposed neck, leaving a clear, pink mark.

"Ha..." Makoto couldn't get the name off his tongue. The raven swimmer didn't hear him. The taller male yet to be recognized due to the brunet's sole focus on Haru, bit down on his neck again, earning a loud groan filled with pleasure and need.

"... Ru..." The unknown male looked up, and Makoto's heart seemed to stop as he realised who Haru was with.

Rin.

* * *

**Notes: A cliffhanger, I'm sorry! I'm terrible for writing them, I apologise~. The next chapter hasn't been written yet, or even properly thought out, but I'll try to get something out within a few days. I do plan to keep the chapter relatively short, unless I just can't find a cut-off point and just upload something over 2k words long. Heh.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews please~ I always love constructive criticism and general loveliness~**


	2. Breaking down

**Notes: Sorry this is short again! Dx I promise the next one will be much better.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down**

Makoto couldn't move. His feet were seemingly glued to the floor as his eyes were locked onto Rin and Haruka. After a brief moment of staring, the redhead had gone back to latching onto Haruka's neck. The raven didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy gasping for air as Rin move his lips and tongue from the neck to his collarbone.

"Uh..." Makoto's voice refused to work. A few minutes passed until the brunet regained the ability to move, and stumbled backwards and into the slightly open door. Haruka looked up and over at his best friend. His face drained of all colour, even the pink tint of his cheeks fading. Rin didn't care. He rolled his hips forward, grinding their groins together.

"Mako-nngh, Rin!"

Gathering himself together, Makoto got back to his feet and within seconds, was outside Haruka's house again and slumped against the wall. Tears had formed by now, but the tall male didn't want to cry here. Hell, he didn't want to cry anywhere.

Staggering due to the massive amount of emotion surging around his body and clouding his mind, Makoto made his way back home. His parents shared worried glances seeing their son's blank face, but didn't ask questions.

Once inside the comfort and safety of his own room, Makoto made sure the door was locked – a grateful advantage to being a teenager. It would also keep the twins from bugging him. Then, he let go. Tears welled up in his eyes, and began to roll down his cheeks, the rate of them picking up. The sobs started off as quiet and far apart, but as Makoto flopped limply down onto his bed, the volume rose and the sobs turned ugly. He didn't even bother to get tissues for the snot gradually dribbling out of his nose and down his chin.

His heart ached, his stomach pained him, but Makoto couldn't bring himself to care. The tears just wouldn't stop. They flowed freely down his face as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. By now, the brunet was sure someone would be able to hear him. He wasn't exactly being quiet.

But eventually, as the tears and sobs turned into the occasional hiccup, Makoto sat in silence, the skin on his face feeling tight as the salty residue was left over. He let the sounds of the night and his family surround him, engulf him. The crickets chirping away, orchestrating their own personal symphony. Other random animals crying out in the dark, the reasons being unknown. The twins, whining and fighting as they were forced to go to bed by their mother.

Makoto couldn't keep his mind off what he had seen. It made him feel sick to the stomach. Haruka and Rin, their hips grinding together, lips hungrily plastering themselves all over any exposed skin. Makoto should have guessed they were like that, and that he would never have a chance with his best friend. It was obvious to everyone else, so why hadn't he seen it? Right, he was too busy acting as the big brother to every person that was even relatively close to him. The calm one. Always smiling. The gentle giant.

A sigh escaped his tear stained lips. Why couldn't he have been a little more selfish? If he hadn't of been so shy and stuttering around Haruka ,maybe when Rin returned from Australia, the brunet would have had a better chance...

Makoto shook his head. No point in dwelling over this – it was clear to him from the start that Haru and Rin would be together... As much as it broke the brunet's heart to see them like that.

He decided to have a long soak in the bath. It made a slight smile form on his lips as it reminded him of Haruka, but that gentle curve soon faded as the vivid images of the 'lovers' returned to his mind. The sick feeling in his stomach intensified. It was enough to make his throat tingle and stand up. Makoto stumbled as his stomach lurched, and only just made it into the bathroom next door, and the brunet proceeded to empty the remaining contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Big brother?" came a quiet, female voice from the doorway. Makoto groaned, lifting a shaking hand to wipe his mouth.

"I'm fine, Ran, go back to bed."

"But you've been sick! I'm telling Mommy to get some medicine!"

And, before Makoto could manage a garbled reply, his younger sister had sprinted off, shouting at the top of her lungs that her big brother Mako had been sick all over the bathroom floor. It wasn't entirely true – he had managed to keep most of it in the bowl...

"Honey, are you alright? Ran said you're sick," the male's mother said in a gentle voice, and he flushed the toilet, hearing her quiet footsteps get closer. Makoto jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the usual caring expression, though there was a hint of worry.

"I'm... fine, Mom. Just.. Something I ate at Haru's." A clear lie, and Makoto had a feeling tat his mother would be able to pick up on it easily. But, as he heard a light sigh escape her lips, Makoto knew that she understood that he wanted to just be left alone.

"Okay, I'll tell Ran to quieten down, I just hope that you get better." With that, she was gone, closing the door behind her. Makoto relaxed with a heavy, long sigh, scrambled to his feet and turned the taps on. While he waited for the tub to ill, the male cleaned up the small bit of mess before stripping. His entire figure was trembling and it ached from the two previous bursts of running. The brunet's mind was numb, void of anything. No emotions or thoughts.

It remained blank for the entirety of Makoto's shower. In fact, he didn't quite know how he managed to bathe himself, and not just sink under the water and drown.

It took a lot of effort and will power, but Makoto was soon back into his room, a towel draped over his head, an orange and yellow t-shirt hanging off his muscular body. He was sat back on his bed, but eventually, Makoto gave up and let himself fall back, head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.

"Haru..." The name felt odd to leave his lips now. Makoto didn't know what to think. Shouldn't he be happy? If Haru was happy, Makoto would be happy. But, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Maybe it would all change tomorrow, when school returned.

Makoto chuckled. Haru would act as quiet and stoic as ever, but Makoto had a feeling the other male would refuse to meet his gaze a little more often than was normal. It was to be expected. Makoto knew he would need to try his best to act as if nothing happened, however... it was hard to do. He also knew that it was quite likely he wouldn't be getting much sleep. Neither would Haru, if he and Rin continued their... activities.

The brunet rolled over with a soft groan, wishing his stomach would settle. Though, as sleep finally began to creep up and threaten to take his mind away, Makoto pulled his bed covers over his still shaking body and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be a tough day, that's for sure.


	3. School

**Note:** **Not as long as I wanted it to be. I'm sorry for all the angst! Just when I start to write, I sort of lose control of my fingers and the words just... happen. It will get better, I promise you that much. I want the fluffy MakoHaru just as much as you do! I'm also trying to improve my writing skills to please, any _constructive_ criticism is welcome! Also my stuff isn't beta'd - would love for someone to do that for me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - School**

To say that the tall, muscular brunet was dreading the coming school day would have been a complete understatement. Makoto's hands were trembling as he stood outside Ran and Ren's school; it was a sort of habit now, even though they were getting older and could easily walk on their own, but Makoto would always insist on escorting them to school.

"Haru..." His dim, emerald gaze drifted over to the stairs and up them – towards the raven's house. But then his eyes dropped to the ground. Not today. Makoto wouldn't see Haruka today. He didn't think his empty heart would be able to take it. So, with a heavy sigh, he began to walk.

As he reached the ocean front, the small waves gliding up the pale sands, lapping at it before retreating, Makoto couldn't help but stare, his feet slowly coming to a halt. It hurt. His heart ached, his chest void of anything. It took the tall male at least five minutes before he was able to will his slouched body to move again. With a thin sliver of hope, he looked behind him with a longing gaze, but the feelings were only crushed. Of course Haruka wouldn't follow him. He was... busy. Makoto's stomach tensed, and he had to swallow to keep a sob at bay.

Once at school, Makoto had to use every ounce of effort in his body to keep his normal gentle smile plastered on his lips. He didn't want to. All he wanted was to hide away in some dark corner of the world and fade away – no one would miss him, right?

"Tachibana-kun!" a cheerful female voice chirped from behind him. Ah, what was her name again? Suzuki?

"Ah, hello," the saddened brunet muttered, scratching the tip of his nose to try and hide the deep emotion. The female didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Nanase-san isn't with you today! Isn't that weird?" she asked him with a giggle, her sapphire eyes closing, shoulders shaking from the childish laughter as her soft golden locks fell around them beautifully.

"Yeah..." This caused the blonde to look up, frowning. Makoto's breath hitched in his throat. Did she figure it out?

Minutes passed, the silence pounding against Makoto's ears.

"Well, I'll see you in class!" the girl suddenly said, snapping Makoto out of his daze and hurtling back to the real world. He simply nodded as she turned on her heels and walked off, ponytail flicking and bouncing.

Class was hard. Makoto turned up early, as usual, and got all of the essentials out, including a spare pencil that he usually leant to Haru – the raven had a habit of forgetting his. But the shorter swimmer didn't turn up. The register was read out. Makoto let his verdurous gaze slowly drift over to Haru's desk.

"Sorry I—I'm late," said a familiar voice, sounding out of breath. Makoto's eyes darted over to the source of it.

_'Haru...'_ The raven looked exhausted. His cheeks were tinted a light pink as his mouth hung open slightly, gasping for air.

Not a single sound could be heard in the classroom, though Makoto could feel the burning eyes of other students on him as his own gaze locked onto Haru. The pain in his chest returned. The tightness, the emptiness, the feeling as though he had been drained of all life. Minutes went by. He could hear fellow classmates shuffling in their seats, beginning to whisper among themselves.

"Well, Nanase-kun, I hope you aren't late again!" Amakata-sensei said in an unsurprising harsh tone. The raven gave an apologetic nod, and made his way over to his seat. Makoto remained silent, only returning his eyes to his desk and empty notepad. His hands started to tremble again. His throat felt like it was closing up. A soft _thud_ sounded from nearby, and Makoto knew that Haru was now sat down. Rustling followed. He was looking for the pencil that he never seemed to bring to school. A muttered curse. More rustling. A sigh, and then silence again.

It wasn't until halfway through the class that Makoto picked up his spare pencil and, trembling, handed it over to Haru. He didn't receive a thanks. Just a huff. The behaviour was like a stab to Makoto's heart, and he struggled to contain himself.

_'You're in the middle of class, now's not the time to cry,'_ he told himself. It was hard. Though, when he heard a sniff from next to him, lidded eyes drifting over, that was it. All control just went out the window. Haru was staring at him. No words were even needed. The shorter male's sapphire gaze said it all. Makoto only just managed to hold back a sob that rose in his throat, desperate to escape. Haru's eyes were full of something Makoto had never seen before. It was lust. Love. Completeness.

"A-Amakata-sensei I—..." the brunet started, rising to his feet and gaining the attention of the whole class. "I-I need to use the r-restroom." His voice was cracking, but for now his eyes remained bone dry.

"Be quick." Before the woman finished the words, Makoto rushed out of the room, but he didn't go to the nearest bathroom. He ran out of the school. Out of the area and towards the ocean. The mass of water, seemingly calm and harmless, terrified him. It filled his being with fear, but right now that wasn't what he was thinking about.

Images of Rin and Haru flashed before his eyes, taking over his mind. The groans, gasps, and whispered words. Makoto lifted a hand to wipe his eyes with the assumption that he was crying, but took a sharp intake of breath when he realised that there was nothing. It was dry. The aching feeling in his chest faded away as a soft breeze blew through his hair, messing it up a little. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the water travelling up the beach, and decided to take off his shoes. It felt good. The water licked and lapped at his toes, tickling them and causing a tiny smile to form on his lips. Then it disappeared. The damp sand underneath his feet began to give away under him, and he backed away, fear replacing the peace and content that had once filled him. The almost positive emotions were overwhelmed. He grew scared, hands and bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said over and over again as he returned to the classroom. "I-I passed out." It wasn't like him to lie, and he knew he was terrible at it, but the brunet didn't want the whole class to know where he had been. Thankfully the teacher believed him, and he returned to his desk, refusing to look at Haru. Though, Makoto had an idea what would be going through the raven's mind, he tried to keep his mind elsewhere; it would only lead to another breakdown.

By the time lunch rolled around, Makoto was starving, numb, and feeling empty. He didn't know how he managed to keep a smile on his face as he, Haru, Nagisa and Rei all met up on the rooftop to eat. Rei seemed to pick up on the fact that Makoto was faking the happiness, but didn't say anything. Yet.

As soon as the two were alone, Haru and Nagisa going down early to get homework or something done, Rei approached him. Makoto grew nervous; he knew the blue-haired male could tell there was something up, and didn't know if he would be able to hold back.

"Makoto-senpai, I..." he started, adjusting his glasses. "Has something happened?" Makoto's throat tightened, but he tried to fake it; a soft chuckle and a scratch of the back of his head should do.

"N-No there's nothing wrong! I-I'm... fine." Rei frowned, but didn't pry any further. Makoto muttered a quick thank you and rushed down the stairs to his next class.

The end of the school day. Makoto thought that he would be able to relax a little now, or at least attempt to – the twins would probably jump on him when he got home, whining that they want to go on the Xbox in his room. He had never been so wrong. Crimson eyes met emerald ones as Makoto stepped out of the school gates.

"Yo," a deep voice said. Makoto couldn't bring himself to speak. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Neither pulled their gaze away.

"Rin, why... Why are you here?" Makoto said slowly, trying to control the emotions that were bubbling up inside him, wanting to explode.

"To see Haru. Why else?" The smirk that spread across the red-head's lips made something in Makoto click. It was like a switch in his mind had been flicked, turning a strange, unknown feeling on. His hands balled up into tight fists.

"Haru isn't here." The brunet's voice cracked a little, struggling to be kept stable.

"Rin?" Makoto's heart sank like a brick. Rin laughed, his pointy, almost deadly teeth showing and glinting in the evening sun.

"Let's go, Haru." The raven huffed, before stepping towards Rin and, after glancing back at Makoto with dull eyes, walked away.

"H-ha...ru..." Makoto stuttered, voice turning high-pitched and barely audible. They had been friends since before he could remember. The bond between the two swimmers was too strong for anyone to break. Yet, as the brunet fell to his knees, tears stinging his eyes, the invisible tie began to quiver.

* * *

**Note: I'll attempt to get the next chapter up within a week. If not, then please punish me. :P**


	4. Don't Cry

**Note: Uhhh, so I couldn't stop writing. ^^;; Enjoy this next chapter, I hope it's a little more cheerful than the last. :) Beta'd by a good friend~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Don't Cry**

The next day came around ,and the bright sunlight beat down on Makoto as he stood staring at Haruka's door. Beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead, but not just due to the sheer heat. He was nervous. Fingers curled and uncurled as the male was unable to move a muscle, emerald gaze locked onto the object in front of him. He just prayed that Haru didn't walk out and see him. Which, luckily for Makoto, didn't happen. So as his body seemed to just become unglued from the spot, the brunet began his lonely journey to the school.

After Haruka had left him the night before, Makoto proceeded to sink to his knees, hair falling over his eyes. He couldn't cry. There weren't even any tears as he arrived home, the twins bugging him and parents giving knowing looks. His eyes were dry.

Though, due to his daze, Makoto managed to walk straight into a lamppost. "Damnit," he muttered under his breath, rubbing his nose as he stumbled. His state was getting worse – messy brown hair, dull green eyes and he hadn't even bothered to have a shower the previous day. He saw no point. If the brunet didn't have Haru's attention, then why should he bother to look decent? To try and catch the attention of some girl? Well apparently he had a fan club, but had never been massively interested... the girls were probably only interested in his toned body like Gou with her weird fetish of muscles. The thought made him chuckle, which surprised him. It was the first time he had genuinely smiled since he walked in on Haru and Rin.

Makoto soon arrived at school again, receiving strange but worried looks off his fellow students as he shuffled through the corridors and towards the classroom. Haruka was already there, but the tall male decided it was best to avoid conversation with him, and so sat down at his desk in silence.

Class felt like an eternity. Seconds felt like hours. Minutes felt like weeks. But, eventually the bell rang to signal lunch time, and Makoto had never moved so quick. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Haru. Unfortunately the brunet ran straight into a worried looking Rei.

"U-Uh, hi," he muttered quietly, causing the blue-haired male to frown.

"You were lying, weren't you Makoto-senpai? Something has happened." The younger male adjusted his red glasses again before sighing.

"I-I wasn't lying." Makoto's voice had grown weak, and he began to shy away. Rei narrowed his eyes.

"You look like a mess. You're hair is all over the place, you have bags under your eyes. It's not beautiful at all!"

"I know..." Makoto gave in with a heavy sigh, eyes closing. Though, as he felt a hand being placed gently onto his shoulder and he jumped.

"Makoto-senpai... What's bothering you?" Concerned eyes met emerald ones filled with sadness, and soon tears formed.

"I.. Haru... He..." The brunet was unable to form words, they just choked up in his throat and he was soon pulled into an empty room by... wait, two people?

"Mako-chan, you need to tell us what's wrong or we won't let you out of this room!" chirped a familiar voice. Makoto couldn't help but smile a little, even though tears were slowly trickling down his face. He looked up to see the pair both standing with their arms crossed, waiting for the brunet to say something.

"I... I really like Haru. Not.. just as a friend," Makoto started. Rei and Nagisa rolled their eyes in sync.

"We already know that," Nagisa muttered in an annoyed tone.

"I was going to confess to him the night you sent me that song, Nagisa. But... When I got there, Haru and Rin... They wer-" His voice cut off as a strangled sounding sob burst from his throat and his knees gave way under him.

"But.. If Haru-chan is happy, then so is Mako-chan, right?"

"I know, it's just... I think Rin is only doing it to spite me. He knows how I feel, and knows that he'll always be able to take Haru away. He can give Haru what I can't."

"That's not tru—"

"Yes it is! I should have seen it before!" Makoto's voice was raised now and he stood up, a flicker of anger evident in his eyes. "Rin can give Haru anything physical. The.. The sex, the passion, the lust... I can't give him that." Rei and Nagisa had jumped back at the brunet's sudden outburst, but then stepped close, each putting a hand on Makoto's shoulders.

"You can give him something much more beautiful than that," Rei said with a small smile.

"Yup! You two have been friends for years. You have such an awesome bond between you, you act like a married couple! You may not be able to give Haru the roughness that he can get from Rin, but..." Nagisa trailed off, giggling.

"You can give him someone to rely on. You're loyal, always looking out for him and making sure that he's happy." Makoto's tears returned, but not from sadness.

"I.. Thanks, you two." The usual gentle smile formed on his lips again and Makoto straightened up, brushing a few bits of fluff off his shirt and slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "I should go get some lunch. Rooftop?" The two other males nodded and they all walked up to the roof. Haru was already there. Makoto's expression faltered, but with a nudge from Nagisa he managed to keep everything from falling apart.

"Hey, Haru," he said softly, sitting down next to the raven. No response. Haru continued to eat, seemingly unaware that his friends had all joined him. Makoto's chest began to ache again. Nagisa and Rei were whispering amongst themselves, so Makoto decided to keep quiet as was now usual, and ate his bento. The food had no taste. It was bland, and the brunet didn't really want to eat it; he wasn't feeling all that hungry anyway.

–

The end of the day again. Makoto was stood at his locker, forehead pressed against the cool metal. Sadness wasn't gripping him as much as it was a few hours ago, but his heart still felt heavy. The images from that fateful night were still fresh in his mind as if it had literally happened five minutes ago. But.. the look on Haru's face as Rin grinded their hips together... he wanted to see that. Makoto wanted to be able to make Haru groan like that, to receive those reactions and make the raven happy. Not like it would ever happen now.

He left the school, aimlessly walking home and not really paying attention to the students trying to speak to him. His ears just seemed to block out all sounds. Within minutes Makoto was at the beach again, eyes staring at the ocean, the emerald orbs reflecting the mass of water, making them appear almost shimmering. His bag slowly began to slip on his shoulder, so Makoto decided that going home could wait. He dropped his bag on the sand and let his body fall down to its knees.

The sound of the oceans waves filled Makoto's ears, and he shifted his position so he could hug his knees.

"Makoto." The sudden voice made the brunet jump out of his skin. It was familiar. A low but knowing voice. It was Haru.

"H-Haru," the tall male stuttered, body tensing as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt it give him a gentle squeeze in an attempt of comfort. The action made Makoto smile despite his emotions raging like a hurricane inside his body and mind.

"Look at me." It wasn't a question. Makoto had no choice. It was a demand, and by the sound of Haru's voice, the raven was being serious. Slowly, with his eyes closed at first, Makoto turned his head. Little by little, he opened his eyes, meeting a deeply concerned sapphire gaze, then flying open and widening.

"Haru I-!" Words weren't needed. All that Haru had to say was in his beautiful deep blue eyes. They gave it all away. Makoto knew what the shorter male wanted to say, and he also knew that Haru was struggling to think of a way to say it. A smile graced his features and Makoto chuckled.

"You don't need to say it... but why?" Haru looked away with lidded eyes.

"I..." He closed his eyes and Makoto could see him biting down on his bottom lip.

"Did he force you?"

"No," came the quick reply.

"...You liked it?

"Not sure." This time, it took Haru over a minute to answer, though he still refused to look at his best friend.

"That makes no sense, Ha-" Makoto stopped himself. Why was he getting angry? There was no point. All it would do was push Haru away, making the already large wall between them even bigger. You could probably cut the tension with a blunt knife. Makoto balled his hands into fists, looked down at the damp sand. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and gasped. _'No, no crying, Makoto!'_ his mind yelled, but he was unable to stop.

"Makoto?" Haru had finally looked back to the brunet as he heard a very quiet but noticeable sob. "Makoto?" he repeated, returning his hand to Makoto's shoulder.

"I-I- You.. I-it's just-" Makoto couldn't even form a coherent sentence as his bottom lip began to tremble, followed by his hands.

"Makoto." Again his name was said in that usual blank voice, though there was a hint of worry hidden in the tone. Makoto closed his eyes, but a second later they flew open, feeling a strange warmth on his right cheek.

"H.. Haru?" Why did the raven have his hand on Makoto's cheek? He couldn't understand. Haru liked Rin, didn't he?

"Don't cry, Makoto."


	5. Simple Words

**Notes: I return! It took a while to write thanks to an annoying block I had, I'm sorry. I've planned the whole story out now, and it looks like there will be a fair few chapters before I start to close everything up. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Simple Words**

Makoto's body was frozen. Every single inch of muscle refused to move as emerald orbs stared up at Haru's pale features, tinted orange from the dimming sunset.

"Haru...?" the brunet whispered, voice wavering as his throat began to feel tighter, desperately attempting to hold back a sob. Haru huffed and turned his deep blue eyes to the sea.

"Don't cry," he repeated, though Makoto knew straight away what was going through the other male's mind.

"I-I'm sorry for... C-crying." _It's just I can't stand the thought of you being with Rin. It kills me knowing that someone else has you_, Makoto longed to shout out, but pushed his lips together to prevent any other words from spilling out.

"Don't be," came the simple, blank reply, though there was the tiniest hint of concern in Haru's voice.

Eventually Haru's hand slipped away from Makoto's now dry cheeks, the brunet pushing off all the smaller male's worries with a forced but gentle smile. Though, it was hard. All Makoto wanted to do was pull Haru into a tight embrace, feeling the warmth emanating from his body, pressing his ear against Haru's chest to hear his heart pound. It wouldn't happen. Makoto knew this now. Rin had Haru. Makoto had.. no one.

"I should go home." This caught the raven's attention, sapphire orbs gliding over to meet emerald ones in a side-glance. "Ren and Ran will be worried." An excuse. That's all it was. In all honesty, Makoto wanted to get away from Haru, being near him only serving to bring up memories of the two lovers grinding their hips together- and oh God Makoto needed to just run away right now. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, Makoto rushed to his feet, clumsily picking his bag up as the tears threatened to resurface, stinging at his eyes, making him blink again and again to try and force them away.

"No." A hand grabbed hold of his wrist. Makoto spun around, only to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes that spoke all the words in the world. His body tensed up again.

"H-Haru I really n-need to get .. home.." The brunet's trembling voice trailed off. Haru was staring at him, eyes seeming to just pierce through his soul, burning it up as Makoto lost himself in azure gaze.

"It hurts." Haru's eyes fell to the sand.

"..E-eh?" Slowly, and gently, the smaller male lifted his free hand, placing it on Makoto's aching chest. A shudder surged down Makoto's spine at the innocent touch, though he knew there was meaning to it. There had to be. "I-I told you I'm f-"

"It's pounding," Haru whispered, his eyes slowly fluttering closed as the pair stood in silence. Makoto didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he was completely and utterly at a loss for words and ideas. It terrified him. He felt the need to speak, though no words would form, choking up as they reached his throat and vanishing.

Seconds melted into minutes. The sun slowly disappeared, sinking below the line of the horizon on the ocean, leaving a soft orange glow. The tint of colour soon faded, giving way to the moon as it shone down onto the beach.

"Haru?" Makoto muttered nervously, the name feeling a little strange to say, though the reason remained unknown. The smaller male looked up, eyes full of something, though the brunet couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was.

No words were exchanged. It wasn't necessary. Makoto knew everything that Haru wanted to say by just looking into the sapphire orbs as they seemed to just glow in the moonlight. The hand previously on Makoto's chest eventually slid off slowly, as if Haru was trying to let the touch linger – another thing that had the tall male slightly confused.

"Night."

Makoto nibbled on his bottom lip, dim green eyes staring at the now retreating figure, before glancing at the ocean. Fear bubbled up inside him, mind replaying the events of their summer camp, and also the situation they had been in when they were kids. But the water looked.. Calm. Harmless. Makoto took a small step towards the mass of water, somehow drawn to it.

For some reason, he wanted to swim. But, not just anywhere. The brunet found himself wanting to be in the ocean, letting the water take him away to another world where he didn't have to be so unhappy.

_'I appreciate you being here for me.'_

Makoto blinked.

_'Thanks.'_

Hands balled into fists as Makoto retreated, back-stepping away from the sea, the fear of it returning with seeming revenge.

"... I'm an idiot," he eventually muttered, eyes fixed on his hands as he held them out, staring at the marks his nails had left.

He was in love with Haru. Makoto had known this since the start of High School. The way the pair had shared awkward little glances. Their mind reading. Small things they'd do for each other to create that happiness, despite it looking insignificant to the people around them.

A laugh pushed its way past Makoto's dry lips, his head falling back, eyes rising to the dark, cloudless sky. Those words Haru had said to him in that hotel room months ago. Makoto didn't know why his mind decided to remember them at that moment in time, but it had somewhat saved him. If they didn't return, he didn't know what he would have ended up doing. But now, Makoto couldn't give up.

His lips now curved at the corners into a small smile, Makoto picked his bag up again, slung it over his shoulder, and began to walk home. It was clear to him now. Haru wasn't the type to convey his emotions with words. It must have taken a lot of effort to say it, hence why he seemed to just run away afterwards, making the brunet laugh.

Maybe it was just a fling between the two swimmers. Rin and Haru had never really been that close, despite the redhead being able to push Haru and motivate him. Rin had the fierceness to push Haru into doing things, but that was all. Makoto's eyebrows furrowed. Was that all it was?

Either way, Makoto knew that all he could do right now was deal with it with a smile. It would kill him inside and the brunet knew that, but if Haru was happy... then so was he. There was a possibility that Haru would break off whatever was between him and Rin. It was a slim chance, but it was there.

Makoto sighed, closing his eyes as the cool night breeze blew through his hair, fluffing it up even more than it was already. Slowly, they fluttered open again, to see his cosy home waiting for him. His family, probably deeply concerned about him. There was nothing to worry about, at least not right now. Makoto knew what he needed to do, though would sadly have to request advice from Nagisa and Rei, dread filling his mind at the thought of such a thing, especially Nagisa.

He entered his home, two small figures instantly attaching themselves to his arms.

"Brother! Brother's home~!" the two chimed in unison.

"Alright, let me get in," Makoto muttered, his gentle tone returning temporarily. He turned to his worried mother with a small smile. The older woman acknowledged this, giving a tiny nod before setting the dinner out.

It was relatively a quiet meal time, sparse chatter piercing the silence every now and then from the twins. They were eager to know why their big brother was late, but Makoto just made up the excuse that he had to stay at school to finish work. The two whined at that, but seemed to understand even just a little bit, going back to their food.

Makoto let out a heavy breath through his nose as he finally got back to his bedroom. Nervously, he slipped his phone out of his pocket, fingers swiping over the keys.

_- Nagisa, I need some help. -_


	6. Dreaming

**Notes: Ugh, this took forever. I originally didn't have the... dream, but added it in because I thought why not? This is a tad shorter than planned (I wanted over 2k words) but hopefully because of the drama I have in store for the next one, it'll make up for it.**

**Also, thanks for sticking with me this far! I know I haven't got regular updates and whatnot, but honestly, when I feel like writing I will just churn out chapter upon chapter, haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Dreaming**

After what felt like hours of staring at his phone's screen, thumb hovering over the send button, Makoto decided against asking for help. It was Nagisa, after all. The blonde would probably force him and Haru to go on some weird date. Makoto sighed, putting his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed.

The brunet knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. The feelings he had for Haru were too deep to just be thrown away. However, Haru was probably happy right now, whatever his relationship with Rin was.

_I'll just watch by the sidelines,_ Makoto thought, nibbling on his bottom lip before letting his body fall back, head hitting the pillow with a soft _thump_. As long as Haru didn't outright reject him, everything would be okay...

Or, that's what Makoto believed.

The tall male soon fell into a deep slumber, fully clothed without any bed sheets covering his muscular form, his hand reaching out to an invisible Haruka, trying to hold onto something that wasn't there.

...

Sounds of moist lips smacking together filled the room along with soft pants and quiet groans. Two bodies grinded together, desperate, hungry, wanting.

"Makoto, I," a small male began to say, but was cut off by a pair of hungry lips on his own. The brunet couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not, but either way he would make the most of it; he probably would never be able to experience it again.

"I want to," Haruka tried to continue, but his words transformed into a breathy moan as Makoto nibbled on a certain sensitive spot just above his collarbone. However, in the blink of an eye, Makoto found himself being pushed back against the headboard of the bed, forced into a sitting position with a lustful, needy Haruka between his legs.

Makoto could have sworn that Haruka winked at him before a tongue flicked out of the raven's kiss swollen lips, ever so slightly touching the tip of Makoto's throbbing erection, twitching in response as he struggled to keep his hips from bucking.

"Ma." Haru's voice was a whisper as he teasingly sucked on the head of Makoto's cock, tongue swirling around but not taking it in any deeper.

"Ko." Slender fingers wrapped around the base of Makoto's shaft, squeezing just enough to make the brunet squirm.

"To." Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Haru took the hard member into his mouth. Not all of it fit, the raven struggling with his gag reflex. That, however, didn't stop Makoto from letting out a shaky groan as his body cried out for more, unable to stop his hips from jerking upwards. Hands fisted into Haruka's hair, every ounce of willpower being used to not force the male's head down.

Unfortunately, Makoto did just that and Haruka pulled away, coughing and spluttering. The brunet received a glare, but it wasn't long before Haruka's warm, moist mouth was around Makoto's cock again, head bobbing up and down as best as he could, while his hand pumped the shaft.

It was all too much. A burning, hot sensation began to pool in the pit of his stomach, his body beginning to tremble. It rapidly intensifying with each suck, twirl, and squeeze... Just a little bit more was needed to push Makoto over the edge that he so desperately wanted to get over. As if he could sense it, Haruka shoved the brunet's whole cock into his mouth, pushing against his gag reflex but not caring, giving one last squeeze, and the heat exploded as Makoto's body shuddered.

The tall male awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock sat on his bedside table. 3am. Makoto made to move, but felt a wet, sticky stubstance in his boxers.

"Oh, great," he whispered, running a shaking hand through his messy hair. "Another one."

Thanks to the event a few days ago, the dreams had ceased. However, that certain one seemed to want to come back revenge, and Makoto awkwardly climbed out of bed, trying to ignore the pulsating heat fading from his lower half.

Without barely making a sound, he managed to make his way into the bathroom, and cleaned himself up. He quickly grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, flung his school trousers into the wash basket, and hurriedly shuffled back to his room.

He flopped down onto the bed, creating a creak of apparent annoyance as it tried to yell at him to sleep already. But, Makoto couldn't, especially not after that rather erotic dream. He just couldn't get Haruka's alluring voice out of his head. The way he said his name, syllable by syllable, with a lustful glint in his deep, ocean blue eyes.

Realising that thinking about it would only re-awaken a certain area, Makoto decided that it would be best to try and do something that would distract him. He read a book. He had a brief play on the Xbox with the volume so low he could barely make out what the characters were trying to say. The brunet soon grew tired, bored, and depression soon crept up as the pair of negative emotions created an opening in his mind for it to slip through.

Nevertheless, no matter what Makoto did, his thoughts would always return to Haruka one way or another, whether it be the birds starting their cheerful songs as night melted into dawn, or the way he could hear his mother slowly getting herself out of bed. He didn't even know why things like that linked to Haru in his mind. They just did, and Makoto gave up in ever questioning it.

Emerald orbs scanned the bedroom, searching for a distraction, when they noticed the sunrise out of a small window. Makoto groaned.

_Great, 4 hours sleep_, he thought, letting out a long yawn. Getting to his feet, he pulled on a random shirt and began to make his way out of the room for hopefully breakfast, if the smell emanating from the kitchen was anything to go by.

Of course, his nose was right, though Makoto's mother was a bit confused as to why her son was up so early.

"Nightmare," the brunet mumbled in response, the words barely coherent as he dropped into a chair. His mother made a sound of disbelief, but didn't pry into it.

…

It took Makoto a while, but he was eventually dressed for school and stood outside the house, staring up towards Haruka's home, gaze full of longing, and hope... and a hint of lust from the previous night's fantasy.

Huffing, the swimmer pushed the feelings aside and walked with slumped shoulders to the high school, ignoring most people who tried to make conversation with him.

Then came class. Makoto swallowed hard as a certain raven-haired male sat down at the desk next to him, proceeding to stare out of the window as if the world didn't matter. Makoto recognized the look in the sapphire orbs, but remained silent about it, quietly taking two lots of notes; one for the ever-attentive Haruka, and one for himself.

Haru continued that behaviour throughout all of the pair's classes, and Makoto swore that he had never written so much in such a short amount of time before.

"Here, Haru," Makoto said, bringing the raven out of a daydream. Deep blue met brilliant green, and locked for what seemed like an eternity. A silent conversation was held, before Haru looked away, eyes at half lid as he took the notes off his childhood friend.

Makoto felt a twinge of sadness at this. He thought that the events of the day before would allow him to push away the immense love he felt for the smaller male, but apparently it was a lot harder than he originally thought.

After getting no reaction from Haru, the brunet shuffled out of the classroom, face void of any emotion as he walked towards the lockers. Repeating an action from a previous day, he leant his forehead against the cool metal, enjoying how it calmed the raging feelings in his heart.

"Tachibana?" came a slightly younger, husky voice. Makoto, not being able to recognize the person, turned around to meet sky blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. "Alone, are we?"

* * *

**I'm not sorry for the drama, I'm a total sucker for this kind of stuff. (It was planned in the original story stuff, heh).**

**As usual, R&R please 3 Just, uh, no bashing, k?**


	7. Save Me

**I'm not sorry! Well I am but I'm not! You'll probably hate me for the first bit but then I'm sure you'll love me.. R-right?!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Save Me**

Makoto didn't recognize the person even when the person spoke. They were a little smaller than the tall swimmer, but had a rather muscular build. Either way it made Makoto nervous, backing away into his locker as he watched the male in front of him, his mind was unable to figure out what he wanted. Makoto's heart began to pound in his chest, pace quickening as the silent seconds ticked by. Eventually his back hit the lockers, his heart skipping a beat.

"N-Nakamoto-kun," the brunet stammered, inwardly cursing at himself for sounding so weak. It earned a slight smirk, and Makoto swallowed hard in response, verdant eyes frantically searching around for an escape. Why did he have to be so tall yet so _weak?_

"You've been alone a lot lately. Nanase dump you?" The voice, thick with mocking and some unknown emotion irritated Makoto, but he was frozen on the spot; helpless as his 'predator' cornered its 'prey.' Makoto shut his eyes tight as he felt a hand press against the locker to his left, the other under his chin. He gulped.

"M-me and H-Haru weren-" Makoto was cut off by a low rumble of a chuckle from Nakamoto.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been on the market this whole time, and not told your precious fan club?" _Ah_. The realisation hit Makoto like a train. So that's what his fan club were like. No wonder Haru felt such strong dislike towards them. Despite the anger boiling up in the pit of his stomach, however, Makoto still couldn't bring his body to move. He began to tremble under the gaze of the blond. The hand to the brunet's left shifted, cupping his cheek as he felt a hot breath ghost across his lips. _Someone,_ Makoto thought. _Please... I can't..._ The press of another mouth on his was something that Makoto should have expected, but nevertheless it caused a jolt of surprise to surge through his body. The lips moved roughly, tongue poking out and forcing his own dry ones apart. The taste that entered Makoto's mouth was disgusting, making him want to gag; a mix of cigarettes and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was salty.

"Mff—mmh!" Makoto tried his best to push the smaller male off him, hoping for a pump of adrenaline to make him that little bit stronger, but... Due to the last few days, his usual strength had slowly dwindled down to barely anything, muscles aching almost as much as his heart did.

"Shut up," came the harsh reply of Nakamoto. The blond glanced around, making sure no other students were around. Makoto quickly took this as a chance of an escape and pushed the male off him with an attempt of a growl, though it probably sounded more like a soft grunt. All that earned was a loud bark of a laugh as Nakamoto hit the lockers on the opposite side of the room. "I guess being gentle isn't going to work." At those words, Makoto regretted his decision, panic replacing any anger within him.

The shorter (though by not much) blond grabbed Makoto's shirt at the chest and shoved him against a wall. Makoto let out a quiet yelp as his head hit the hard surface a little harder than he thought. Lips were instantly back on his, though Makoto noted that it was a lot rougher than before. A tongue pushed his lips apart. One hand snaked down his muscular chest, mapping out the small bumps and dents before resting at the hem of his school trousers. One of the fingers hooked around a belt loop and pulled, forcing Makoto's crotch against Nakamoto's. The tall male shivered. Of course the blonde was hard; with the way he was acting Makoto should have known it would only go this way.

"Now be a good boy," a voice – almost a purr – whispered into his ear, another shiver travelling down his spine. The hand that previously had hold of a belt loop vanished, but only for a fleeting moment as it returned, unzipping Makoto's trousers. He gulped again.

_Haru,_ his mind told him. _Haru please come... _Slowly and surprisingly gentle, a hand pulled his school slacks down just enough to free Makoto's half-hard cock; the brunet was ashamed of how his body had reacted to the intimate touches, his mind screaming for it to all stop.

_Save me..._

Nakamoto's lips latched onto Makoto's neck, sucking, nipping and licking as the blond seemed determined to leave some sort of mark. Makoto knew there would be something with the way it stung with pain. He could feel the older male's hips grind against his, earning a shaky gasp from the brunet. To muffle any noises he bit hard down onto his bottom lip, feeling that hand palm him through the thin fabric of his boxers. A whimper escaped, however, and Nakamoto purred, lips vibrating against Makoto's skin.

"Oi," came a voice, and hope instantly replaced any negative emotion drowning Makoto. Emerald eyes instantly darted over to meet sapphire, but instantly wished he didn't. Those usually emotionless ocean blue orbs were filled with a burning anger, raging like a powerful storm.

"H-Har-"

"Get off him," Haruka growled. Nakamoto froze on the spot, not daring to meet the freestyle swimmer's gaze, though he could probably feel the icy daggers boring into him. He didn't move. Haru's eyes narrowed to almost slits. "I said..."

"I-I get it I get it! Have your precious fuck-buddy!" Nakamoto whimpered, stumbling backwards and hitting his head against a locker. He groaned in pain before scrambling to his feet and bolting.

"Fu... fuck.. buddy?" Makoto repeated, before the words sunk in and his cheeks turned a deep crimson. Hands shot up to cover his warm face as his body slid down the wall and sunk to the floor. At this point, Makoto couldn't care that his trousers were still undone. Still trembling from the experience, he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"... Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Haru asked, crouching down next to his best friend. All the brunet could do was slowly shake his head and peak out from between his fingers. Haru's expression had softened, void of any emotion to a stranger but to Makoto it was filled with concern.

"N-no." Makoto covered his face again as his voice came out shaky and high-pitched, tears stinging at his eyes. But at least he answered two questions at once. A light sigh was heard nearby, the owner being Haru; there was no reason for it to be anyone else. The hand on Makoto's shoulder gave a gentle squeeze, the brunet knowing that Haru was trying his best to comfort him. Taking in a deep but shaky breath, Makoto uncovered his face, putting on hand on top of Haru's, and the other falling to his side. "I'm just..."

"Wait," Haru said suddenly, cutting Makoto off. "Somewhere else." Without giving Makoto a chance to respond, the raven-haired male had grabbed his friend's hand and was pulling him into a nearby empty classroom. Pausing to make sure no one saw them rush in, Haru took a brief moment to glance over at Makoto before sitting on one of the front desks. Makoto, slightly confused, decided to pull his trousers back up and stood nervously fiddling around with the hem of his shirt. When blue met green, he knew exactly what Haru wanted him to say.

"He's... f-from the f-fanclub," he stammered, gaze dropping to the floor. "He just... C-came and... a-an-" Makoto broke down, sinking to his knees as the emotions took hold of him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, feeling like they were never going to end until something collided with his body. Shocked, Makoto's eyes flew open to see soft, jet black hair. His heart skipped a beat. The tears stopped. No more sobs burst from his lips.

"Sorry," a quiet voice said. "I wasn't there I'm... I'm sorry." Makoto blinked. Haru was never usually apologetic when it came to people - including his best friend - apart from the summer camp. Haru was acting the same as then; protective, caring, considerate. It made Makoto's heart flutter in his chest, warmth spreading through his body in light tingles.

"Haru it's... It's okay," Makoto muttered into the other's ear, a smile slowly creeping up onto his lips as he realised how close they were, and how rare it was for Haru to openly pull someone into an embrace. Reluctantly, the brunet pulled away to meet Haru's gaze, seeing the cute tint of pink dusting his cheeks as azure eyes looked to the side.

"Nn." Makoto almost laughed. Typical of Haru to quickly return to his usual stoic self. It made the previous, frightening event seem like it never happened. All that mattered now was the two of them sharing a slightly awkward hug in an empty classroom where no one could see.

A few minutes passed and neither male moved. Haru's blush hadn't faded, maybe even deepened a little, and Makoto felt his own face heat up as he stared at his friend. He suddenly felt drawn to those perfect, soft lips. The way they stuck out slightly whenever Haru pouted. The way they were always drawn in a straight line except for when a rare smile graced the raven's pale features.

"Haru, I..." Makoto started, his main focus slowly moving from the swimmer's lips to his nose, smiling gently as he realised it was wrinkled slightly, knowing that Haru had grown a little irritated. It was normal for him to be like that, especially after what had happened. However, Makoto had lost control of his body. Slowly he rose a hand to put a finger just under Haru's chin. The older male, shocked, returned his gaze to Makoto, eyes wide with surprise. "I-I'm sorry." The words faded off into a barely audible whisper before Makoto hesitantly pressed his lips onto Haru's. The raven didn't instantly pull back, and Makoto took it as a chance to carefully move his mouth against the other's, eyes lidded; he refused to close them completely, wanting to see Haru's reaction. Which, to Makoto's surprise, wasn't to push the brunet away or raise his fist to punch. Ocean blue eyes slowly fluttered closed, light blush turning from pink to red as Makoto felt Haru push back on his lips. The warmth that once was a flickering flame barely holding on burst into life, surging around Makoto's body as he realised that yes, Haru was kissing him back. He didn't care if it was out of pity; his love was returning the gesture with just as much passion as himself.

However, the sheer height of emotions that whirled around Makoto's body during the innocent kiss had caused him to forget how to breathe, and he pulled away with lips slightly parted in a pant. Instantly, he realised exactly what he had done and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to! I should have.. I should have thought about you and Rin, I'm so sorry! You must be really mad at me and I can't believe I just did that I.. can't believe I just kissed you! Oh my God I'm sorry Har- mmff?!" Makoto was cut off by a pair of lips.

Haru's lips.

* * *

****** NyxLied : It.. wasn't a girl, haha. Sorry! It was never meant to be a girl, so I apologise if you got confused. Also as for what's going on with Haruka... if you read the first chapter you'll know that he was getting it on with Rin, hence why he's so quiet and weird around Makoto at this moment in time.**

**I know, _sudden kiss from nowhere omg_, but it was perfectly planned. I've got the rest of the story all set out, so yeah. After this it will most likely be a bit more angst, fluff, and a touch of smut. ****Yes, I shall start replying to the lovely reviews. :D Next chap maybe in a week?**


End file.
